Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle trailers and means of loading and unloading flatbed vehicle trailers. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new vehicle trailer having a rotatable cargo platform that allows for loading and unloading from the rear or from either side of the trailer, offering cargo operators and trailer haulers the flexibility to load and unload at different angles with respect to the trailer orientation.
Flat-bed trailers are well known vehicles in the art that offer expanded cargo capacity when hauling equipment, other vehicles, or construction equipment between locations. These types of trailers range in size and complexity, depending on the anticipated use and the carrying loads anticipated by the operator. Of particular interest in the present invention are vehicle trailers and large equipment trailers, which generally include a trailer of long wheel base and a chassis suited for carrying significant loads (i.e. construction equipment, industrial materials, commercial vehicles, partially assembled items, etc.).
Loading and unloading these long-wheelbase trailers is generally accomplished by a platform or ramp that is lowered from the rear of the trailer, or alternatively the equipment is lifted via a crane from the side of the vehicle directly therefrom. When unloading wheeled cargo items, such as industrial construction equipment and the like, flexibility with regard to loading onto and unloading from the trailer is desired. Given the size of the trailer, positioning the trailer using the lead vehicle in a construction area or in an area with little open space can be difficult on the operator, and make loading or unloading of the trailer more difficult.
The present invention discloses a new and novel trailer having a rotatable platform, whereby the rotatable platform is supported above the trailer chassis or frame and cargo is loaded directly onto the rotatable platform. The bow of the trailer includes a towing vehicle attachment, while the chassis is supported by at least one wheel axle along its length. To facilitate loading, the platform is rotatable such that the loading ramp can be deployed along the sides of the trailer. A hydraulically controlled turntable is provided between the trailer chassis and the rotatable platform to facilitate rotation thereof, whereby heavy equipment can stay secured to the platform and thereafter unloaded and reloaded from the side of the trailer. Overall, the assembly is designed to improve efficiency and reduce maneuvering burdens on vehicle operators and cargo workers (e.g. loading dock operators, construction equipment operators, etc.).
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to vehicle trailers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such example in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,062 to Hale, which discloses a trailer of the roll-on, roll-off type that includes a self-contained power plant that enables articulation of the trailer bed without the presence of the towing vehicle. The device includes a trailer structure comprising a chassis, wheels, towing end, and other common features of a trailer. Along with these features, the Hale device further includes a motorized winch, a fuel tank, and a hoisting frame that can be tilted at an angle to allow for roll-on, roll-off loading capability. The Hale device, while providing a trailer having an articulating bed, provides a structure that is suited for loading from the rear of the device, rather than offering the operator the capability of loading from the rear or the sides of the trailer. The present invention contemplates a rotatable trailer bed that improves the flexibility with which a trailer can be loaded and offloaded.
Another such example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,702 to Nigro, which discloses a hydraulic lift for a trailer, wherein hydraulic cylinders are utilized to support a trailer and act as an adjustable jackstand therefor. A hydraulic pump controls the operation of the device, wherein the hydraulic cylinders can be moved vertically to orient one end of the trailer for loading, unloading, and for extended support. While disclosing a hydraulic device related to trailers, the Nigro device fails to contemplate a movable cargo area that supports modular loading and unloading methods.
The devices in the prior art disclose modular trailer systems and those having adjustable elements. However, none are provided with a rotatable trailer platform that facilitates loading and unloading from the sides of the vehicle trailer. The present invention is particularly suited for hauling heavy loads that can be driven onto and off of the trailer, wherein side loading is facilitated. This includes construction equipment, cargo that can be hauled away using wheeled vehicles, and the like. The assembly hydraulically actuates a turntable to rotate the trailer platform, whereby the platform rotates from a position in alignment with the trailer chassis to one that is off-angle for side loading.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing trailer vehicle systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.